


Never Not.

by luneprem



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneprem/pseuds/luneprem
Summary: Zhan Zhao jamais pensou que seus sentimentos poderiam um dia serem recíprocos, mas ali estava Bai YuTang se declarando... eles não se divertiram relembrando?
Relationships: Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Kudos: 4





	Never Not.

**Author's Note:**

> Opa, meus brothers. Isso aqui é oneshot meia boca dos YuZhan espero que gostem. Ouçam a playlist enquanto lêem. !!  
> [https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7HS8B1fzdvfheDaCK8RF7a?si=aVkNS_kJTrSFtiarWd8hvA]

Desde seus treze anos Zhan Zhao se viu encantado de maneira romântica por YuTang. Ele amava cada traço de seu rosto, personalidade, gostos e desgostos. Tudo que o formava encantava o pequeno garoto de olhos escuros. As inúmeras vezes que YuTang o defendeu de todos que ousavam deixa-lo triste o fazia estar cada vez mais enlaçado aquele amor; que não era nem um pouco platônico apesar de não ser correspondido. A definição de platônico é um amor disperso apesar de denso, você se apega a uma ideia, a ideia que você criou. Zhan Zhao nunca amou uma ideia, ele amou e admirou cada traço de quem YuTang era e sempre foi. O ama por quem ele é.

Em sua adolescência se sentiu errado e sujo por pensar dessa forma sobre o seu mais querido amigo, o querer por inteiror e querer ser dele por inteiro era um pensamento acolhedor na mente de Zhao, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, o amedrontava de jeito tão forte que o fazia querer vomitar. Ter apenas a névoa de que YuTang nunca mais iria querer ele por perto depois de saber sobre seus sentimentos sobre sua cabeça já o fazia tremer e perder todo e qualquer juízo.

Reprimiu o que sentia durante todo o fundamental, guardou dentro e fundo na sua mente, queria manter tudo na escuridão, mas todas as vezes que YuTang o chamava clareava, trazia tudo que ele queria esconder à tona; todas as coisas que ele queria negar ao mundo e a si mesmo.

Negava. Negava sempre que podia e sempre que tinha qualquer brecha. Negaria até a morte. Na frente dos céus e terras se precisasse. De deuses e mortais, não se importava em ser punido por isso. Ele faria tudo, menos ter que encarar a angústia de ser rejeitado por YuTang. Aquilo era inaceitável. 

Viu Bai YuTang crescer ao seu lado como um amigo e maior confidente. Fazia parecer que odiava todas as provocações que aquele maldito rato fazia, mas todo seu ser sabia que ele amava. Amava cada palavra, cada “gato” dito pelos lábios finos. Seu coração se mexia como o mar agitado, queria mais que qualquer coisa que YuTang estivesse disposto a se juntar á si naquele mar e, finalmente, o tornar um oceano calmo e livre de qualquer sentimento ruim. O enchesse de amor.

Zhan Zhao esperava que aquilo tudo fosse embora, como o vento passando por todos os lados e se dissipando em algum canto qualquer. Não queria mais sentir àquilo se remoendo igual ao trigo em uma daquelas máquinas velhas para fazer farinha. Parecia mais como o tempo, teve seu início como um explosão e perdurava até os dias atuais, ou como a luz... ou como tudo aquilo infinito no universo e em suas regras.

Lembra claramente de como foi quando YuTang apresentou a sua primeira namorada; ele sentiu que seu mundo havia perdido o chão e não sabia mais como caminhar sobre ele naquele momento. O coração apertado no peito quase o fazendo gemer de dor o incomodava como se um inferno estivesse preso em si, não queria sentir como se ele estivesse o traindo... porque não estava de modo algum. Queria ficar feliz por YuTang, que, ao contrário dele, estava sendo feliz e correspondido. Zhan Zhao se sentia injusto, se sentia um juíz aprovando um veredito falso ou um policial que prendia uma pessoa inocente. Ele sorriu quando YuTang apresentou a garota à ele depois de ter passado milésimos de segundos com os olhos arregalados, YuTang o falou que Zhao foi primeira pessoa que soube sobre o namoro, ele parecia feliz, mas Zhan Zhao, novamente, não conseguia sentir aquela felicidade. O que ele poderia fazer além de fingir? Nada. Não poderia fazer nada. Impotente é uma palavra exata que poderia usar para descrever tudo o que ele era naquele tempo. Ou o que se dizia ser. Ele podia ir até lá e colocar as cartas na mesa, mas ele sabia que nem se de uma hora para outra toda a coragem do mundo pousasse sobre sua consciência ele poderia fazê-lo.

Quando o primeiro namoro de YuTang terminou, Zhan Zhao se sentiu aliviado, talvez fosse um ser humano horrível por sentir seu coração leve, como a brisa mais pura pousando sobre seu rosto em uma noite fria de inverno. Não durou muito, mas aqueles três meses foram um suspiro enquanto se é afogado. Sorria verdadeiramente, se sentia triste por outros motivos, YuTang estava ao seu lado, mas não o fazia sentir angústia, amargura, rancor. Nada disso. Apenas o fazia rir com suas piadas bobas, com o jeito que ficava irritado quando os professores repreendiam Zhan Zhao por falar na aula por conta dele. Era engraçado, mas não tinha a parte na qual YuTang dizia que iria buscar a namorada, que iria sair com ela ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Se sentia sútil e suave como uma flor de Sakura caindo sobre a grama.

Quando entraram na faculdade os sentimentos de Zhan Zhao ardiam como quando tinha treze anos, mas agora ele conseguia fingir melhor, ignorar melhor. Era como se não existissem. Ele só os deixava tomar conta quando estava em seu quarto, com uma música estrangeira escolhida de forma aleatória tocando em uma fita que comprara há alguns meses atrás naquele ano. As vezes ele chorava pela impotência, não pelo pensamento de não-reciprocidade, já havia se acostumado, mas pela insegurança aflita de ser alguém covarde. Não falou sobre aquilo com ninguém por anos e anos, nem com o Bai que se infiltrava em seus pensamentos importunamente, nem com os outros amigos que conheceu ao decorrer da sua vida. 

Era como o resto de poeira que colocava por baixo do tapete pela dificuldade de o descartar definitivamente.

Assim se seguiu, primeiro, segundo, terceiro, quarto e quinto ano. Iguais, mas cada um com um detalhe diferente. Uma dor ou uma alegria diferente. Feridas foram deliberadamente cicatrizadas, mas quando faltava apenas mais dois dias para sumir, alguém vinha com uma faca e sal na mão e tudo começava novamente. Quando que ele pensou que 'um amor adolescente' fosse se tornar algo tão grande e doloroso assim? Pensava que o seu eu de treze anos deveria se mostrar completamente decepcionado se pudessem se comunicar, mas nem precisava disso. Ele já se sentia decepcionado consigo mesmo.

Quando Bai YuTang decidiu ir para o exército ele se afundou nos estudos. A psicologia foi sua válvula de escape durante os anos, o ar da manhã para quem dorme. Se afundou em estudar a confusa e interessante mente humana, trabalhou muito e se tornou o melhor da cidade S e, até mesmo, da China, era o que diziam. 

Com o passar dos anos a paixão tinha sido esquecida ou apenas ele a tinha a suprimido por tanto tempo que a dor de mantê-la dentro de si não o afetava como antes? Não sabia, mas estava melhor de uma forma ou de outra. Conseguia lidar melhor. 

Quando a S.C.I fora montada e ele teve que trabalhar com YuTang todos os dias não foi um grande horror, mas a forma que ele o tratava o fez enlouquecer. Se infiltrava em sua casa e lutava até conseguir dormir ao seu lado, o protegia de todos os perigos que o trabalho com a polícia exigia, cozinhava para ele e mantinha a casa a mais limpa que podia. YuTang era o que hoje é categorizado como o marido perfeito, mas os dois nunca ultrapassaram a linha da amizade. Zhan Zhao ficou distante daquela linha há anos para não a ultrapassar de forma imprudente; com gestos, falas e qualquer outra coisa. Tinha um grande pavor daquela linha. Tinha medo de cruzá-la. Um medo realmente forte e arrebatador.

Depois de um dia cansativo trabalhando os dois voltaram para o apartamento de Zhan Zhao como o recente casual... que nunca se tornou casual de fato no coração de Zhan Zhao.

Perdido em seus pensamentos acumulados em um baú ilusório, Zhan Zhao mal ouviu a voz calma de Bai YuTang soando em terceiro plano. 

"Gato, o que você quer comer hoje?" 

"Hm?" Zhao não tinha entendido o que Bai YuTang disse, pedindo de forma indireta que ele repetisse.

"Perguntei o que quer comer hoje, gato."

"Ah, eu não estou com fome." Sorriu minimamente.

"Mas você só comeu uma tigela de sopa de manhã. Como poderia não estar com fome, gato morto?"

"Eu não estou com fome, rato branco! Estou com sono, não quero comer." Riu descontraído.

"Amanhã farei você virar um gato gordo de tanta comida que irei te fazer comer!" Um sorriso sincero brotou nos lábios finos enquanto dirigia de volta para casa.

A atmosfera era agradável, Zhan Zhao esperava pacientemente Bai YuTang sair do banheiro para que pudesse tomar seu banho. Assistia a um documentário aleatório na TV, era a única coisa que passava as três da manhã... também passava filmes de romance ruins, mas entre esses dois ele preferia os documentários.

Depois que deu LuBan para a sua mãe cuidar sentia falta do gatinho, mesmo que tivesse cuidado dele por uma semana ou duas. Se apegava as coisas muito rápido, foi assim desde criança quando ficava com os mesmos brinquedos até eles não funcionarem mais ou rasgassem de velhice. 

Um clique da porta do chuveiro foi ressoado pelo apartamento silencioso, onde os únicos sons agora ouvidos eram os de passos e os ruídos do loucutor na televisão. Zhan Zhao tinha um pijama nos ombros e continuava esperando calmamente, até YuTang aparecer na sala apenas de toalha fazendo Zhao engasgar com a própria saliva, quando finalmente conseguiu parar de tossir com os olhos lacrimejando perguntou: "O que você quer?" ...mais uma tossida

"Posso usar um pijama seu?" YuTang parecia um pouco envergonhado. Desde quando esse Bai tinha a face fina o suficiente para se envergonhar? Era um pensamento que, provavelmente, Zhan Zhao teria se não estivesse tossindo como um louco e assentindo com dificuldade.

"Está no meu guarda-roupa." Zhan Zhao se recompôs, levantando como se nada tivesse acontecido e indo até o banheiro para se livrar de todas as impurezas que obteve durante o dia.

Passou algumas horas depois do ocorrido, Zhan Zhao não mentiu quando disse que não estava com fome, mas sua pressão ondulando entre baixa e alta estava quase o fazendo desmaiar. Ele prefiria morrer do que acordar YuTang há essa hora apenas para que ele cozinhe algo para si... mas desmaiar de fome não parecia uma boa idade também.

Ele levantou da cama com o cuidado e sutileza de um gato para não acordar o Bai e em passos leves foi até a cozinha, olhando para o cômodo colocou uma das mãos no queixo. Era horrível cozinhando, não podia pedir algo agora, pois eram quatro da manhã e quase todos os serviços de entrega estavam fechados. Ligou a luz e sentou em uma das cadeira da mesa, esticou os braços até pegar uma maçã na fruteira.

Nesses momentos ele realmente queria ter prestado atenção quando sua mãe tentou o ensinar as receitas tradicionais de sua família. Poderia cozinhar exatamente igual a Sr. Zhan e o melhor é que não precisaria daquele maldito gato!

Zhan Zhao soltou um riso nasalado, mastigando a maçã vermelha sem muita vontade. Quase com a mandíbula parando.

Em meio ao silêncio ele se viu pego por um estranho sentimento de nostalgia. Os tempos de graduação. 

Pensar sobre sua vida agora? Relembrar os tempos antigos, os momentos antigos... por quê não? Talvez fosse divertido. Ou talvez não. Não queria dar um basta naqueles sentimentos. Para quê? Depois de tanto tempo, tantos anos... Não tinha mais motivo. Preferia passar o resto da vida sozinho. Não tinha mais um propósito, se não foi há vinte anos atrás, por que seria agora? Não faz sentido. Guardar não iria mais fazer diferença.

Jogou o resto da maçã no lixo. Levantou vagarosamente o corpo indo em direção a varanda do apartamento. O sono pareceu evaporar de seu corpo. Antes de chegar até lá viu uma caixa azul listrada, sabia o que tinha lá e pegou a levando com ele.

As únicas luzes que restavam nas ruas eram as dos postes de luz, fora isso, não havia mais nada. O vento frio da madrugada bateu contra a pele lisa do seu rosto o fazendo arrepiar. Respirou fundo antes de sentar sobre uma das cadeiras na varanda mediana. Recostou a cabeça e olhou para os céus. Estava cansando, mas era difícil dizer o porquê. Estava bem, mas por que parecia que sempre tinha algo mal resolvido? a sensação de 'vá! faça isso e você vai se sentir melhor!' era constante. Estava realmente bem, mas poderia estar melhor. Uma verdade dolorida de aceitar, como quando se descobre que a fada do dente ou o Papai Noel nunca existiram nesse mundo.

Tocou a caixa com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo eles congelarem ao entrar em contato com o metal. Abriu e colocou a tampa embaixo da própria caixa.

Vários álbuns de fotos, cartinhas fofas e decoradas, cartões e coisas que crianças fazem no jardim de infância e ensino fundamental poderiam ser visto dentro. Dois bonequinhos de um gato e rato também estavam lá. Zhan Zhao lembrou o quão difícil foi conseguir aquilo, pelo fato de que Bai YuTang também queria a caixa. Discutiram até Zhan Zhao pegar e levar para casa consigo em segredo, está com ela até hoje por conta da falta de atenção de YuTang.

"Rato estúpido..." Murmurou sorrindo.

Folheou as fotos do álbum, lembrando de cada momento, alguns não conseguia se recordar com clareza, eram apenas flashs de memórias.

Estavam organizados em ordem crescente, então a cada foto eles ficavam mais velhos parou ao ver uma foto onde estavam andando de bicicleta juntos; Zhan Zhao abraçava firmemente a cintura de Bai YuTang com medo de cair, já YuTang sorria aos quatro ventos. Parecia se divertir. Zhan Zhao não lembra quem foi que tirou aquela foto, mas certamente agradeceria. Era linda.

Todos os professores os odiavam secretamente, YuTang era um pequeno demônio que atormentava todos. Eles tinham motivos para não gostarem dele. Zhan Zhao era um anjo e na maioria das vezes os professores não entendiam o porquê deles sempre estarem juntos, já que Bai YuTang era o seu exato oposto. Eles eram uma dupla inusitada, mas que por ordem do destino estavam conectados. Os dois sempre caiam em encrencas e sempre escapavam das punições de alguma forma.

Apertou entre os dedos a fotografia. Desviou o olhar para os prédios ofuscados e depois para as poucas estrelas no céu passando o olhar por toda a paisagem. Estava nublado, o dia foi quente, então já era de se esperar que esse clima se formasse... 

Quando tinha seus dezoito anos começou a escrever cartas já que não podia falar sobre o que realmente sentia com outro alguém. Quando completou vinte anos ele jogou todas fora. Agora ele queria rêler e ver o quão bobo, ingênuo e incoerente era. Iria rir de sua covardia, iria rir do seu sentimento de impotência, porque talvez fosse tarde demais para que ele pudesse colocar tudo para fora. Tinha acabado de completar quarenta anos, era uma adulto, esse tipo de coisa não deveria estar o afetando agora. Ele riria porque tinha para si que não iria chorar. Não conseguiria ou até reprimiria esse choro. Seu corpo refutou a sua tese incrivelmente rápido, sentiu a visão embaçar e depois a pele ser lentamente molhada por uma lágrima. Foi como um caminhão de carga batendo contra uma parede: explosivo e inesperado.

Seu coração apertou, uma sensação ruim invadiu sua garganta. Estava chorando por Bai YuTang ou por ele mesmo? Pelo seu fracasso? Achava que não importava mais. Decerto que não importava mesmo.

A noite silenciosa se tornava um berço para os pensamentos importunos. Ele se viu dentro desse berço, sufocado pelos lençóis. Imerso em um sono profundo. Tão imerso que não percebeu os passos pesados vindo em sua direção. Cada vez mais alto e perto de si. 

Se soubesse que estava prestes a ser pego estaria desesperado para esconder as lágrimas e pronto para mais uma de suas desculpas. Foram muitas durante todos os anos, tantas que ou ele era um grande ator ou Bai YuTang era um grande tapado... ou simplesmente fingia não perceber – o que era realmente improvável.

As lágrimas pareciam não pararem de descer nunca. Os dedos estavam tremendo. Zhan Zhao estava aflito, o peito subindo e descendo rápido. Hiperventilando. Estava hiperventilando. Sabia tudo sobre como a mente das outras pessoas funcionavam, mas por que não conseguia entender a sua própria mente? Os seus próprios medos? 

Encarar seus demônios internos, matá-los com apenas um golpe, poderia ele fazer isso? Logo agora? Não sabia. Já não sabia de nada. Soube menos ainda quando uma mão grande pousou sobre seu ombro. Sentiu o corpo gelar e o coração errar uma batida.

"Gato! O que- O que aconteceu?" YuTang tinha uma expressão chocada no rosto. Os olhos arregalados como se fossem sair, a boca tremia levemente. Nunca mais tinha visto o seu gato chorar desde que voltou do exército. Por que ele estava chorando tão repentinamente? Quem o havia deixado assim – se tornam pensamento irônicos quando se sabe os dois lados da moeda.

Zhan Zhao engoliu em seco, as lágrimas ainda escorriam, agora os dois se olhavam de forma assustada. Antes que tivesse uma reação YuTang o abraçou. O Bai não sabia bem o porque fez aquilo, mas ver Zhan Zhao chorar era insuportável, apenas quis o proteger do mundo. Ver ele chorando foi um balde de água caindo sobre sua cabeça, descobriu que não pôde o proteger do mundo.

Entre os braços apertados de YuTang havia um Zhan Zhao em choque, sem reação, com olhos injetados em vermelho pelo choro, nariz e bochechas corados, fungando, sem querer, mais chorando mais e mais. Soltou a caixa em sua mão o que fez ela cair em um estrondo. YuTang não o soltou, suas costas doendo, mas não o soltou em momento algum, nem mesmo afroxou o aperto. Não iria. Não iria sair dali.

"YuTang..." Zhan Zhao o chamou, não queria perguntar nada, só queria saber que ele estava ali. Parecia estúpido e talvez fosse, mas não para ele. Não naquele momento.

"Estou aqui." Bai YuTang fazia um carinho leve com o polegar nas costas de Zhan Zhao. Sentia algumas gotas molharem sua pele.

Zhan Zhao afundou mais o rosto entre o vão do pescoço e ombro de YuTang. Se passaram minutos, os dois estavam na mesma posição, até Zhan Zhao perceber que YuTang estava descamisado no meio da madrugada em uma posição desconfortável apenas para o confortar e levantou a cabeça.

"Rato estúpido... você vai ficar resfriado se ficar aqui fora." Fungou mais uma vez.

"Não me importo. Só entro se você entrar comigo." YuTang aparentava realmente não se importar. 

"...Eu entro com você." Zhan Zhao sentiu os braços desatarem de seu redor, logo o frio bater em sua pele sem o corpo de YuTang o esquentando. Não sabia como estava, mas acreditava que parecia completamente patético chorando como um garotinho que não pode ter seu doce depois do almoço. 

Levantou e pegou a caixa que derrubou outrora, colocou tudo o que tinha acidentalmente caído e a fechou.

YuTang estendeu a mão para o ele, Zhan Zhao a pegou. Não estava em seu estado normal, se estivesse daria um tapa na mão de Bai YuTang e o xingaria. YuTang reprimiu a surpresa e ajudou Zhao a levantar. Seguiram até o quarto sem falar uma palavra sequer, nenhum som era ouvido, nada além das respirações.

Deitaram-se novamente. E agora as duas mentes se sincronizavam com a mesma pergunta 'Devo questionar', os dois olhavam o teto escuro, não conseguiriam dormir aquela noite. YuTang estava tomado pela inquietação, um ardor subiu seu coração, não sabia porquê, mas sentiu que deveria ser agora... se não agora nunca.

"Zhan Zhao." YuTang chamou. Sabia que ele não estava dormindo.

"Hmm." Zhan Zhao estranhou Bai YuTang o chamar pelo nome, mas ignorou.

"Eu te amo." 

"Eu sei." Zhao agradeceu mentalmente por estarem no total escuro e ele não poder ver o camarão que seu rosto se tornou, sua voz era calma, mas sua face estava quase explodindo. Ele estava quase explodindo. Por que diabos esse rato branco começou a dizer coisas melosas de repente?!

"Não, gato. Não do jeito que você pensa."

"Como assim?" Zhan Zhao não queria se iludir com isso, mas seus batimentos cardíacos já dobraram o ritmo do normal e o estômago já começava a revirar em ansiedade.

"Eu-" Bai YuTang respirou fundo, pensando bem em quais palavras deveria usar. "Eu amo você de todas as formas... eu amo quando você acorda resmungando e querendo dormir mais, quando cozinho para você e você faz uma cara de satisfação enquanto come. Amo quando pensa e põe os dedos no queixo, amo também como você se irrita fácil. Amo o jeito que você se apega as coisas, como odeia quando deixo você sem cobertor a noite. Eu te amo muito e eu..." Respirou fundo antes de continuar "Eu quero passar todos os meus dias ao seu lado, mas não como um amigo... quero que estejamos juntos como um casal, gato... Como o alicerce um do outro." Quando terminou de falar só conseguiu ouvir os murmurios de choro de Zhao. YuTang ligou o abajur ao lado da cama tão rápido que não soube como não derrubou o objeto, assim que teve a visão de seu gato com o rosto tão vermelho quanto a pétala de uma rosa ele quis o guardar em seu peito. "Gato..."

"Por que... você não...?" Zhao não conseguia formular nenhuma frase. Seu cérebro era uma página em branco agora, era irreal demais, as palavras pareciam fugir de sua boca. As lágrimas já rolavam por seu rosto novamente. Inevitável. Era inevitável depois de tantas vezes que chorou por saber que a reciprocidade era algo que nunca iria saber como funciona em sua vida.

YuTang puxou Zhan Zhao para si, o abraçando. "Gato... O que você tem a dizer?"

"Eu realmente... não sei." Foi a única coisa que conseguiu enxergar em meio ao branco de sua mente. "Desde quando?"

"Desde que eu voltei do exército." YuTang disse calmo, fazia um carinho leve nos cabelos de Zhao. Zhan Zhao desencostou a cabeça do peito de YuTang para olhá-lo.

"Mas e suas namoradas?" Zhan Zhao nunca se sentiu tão atordoado em sua vida, queria tirar suas dúvidas antes de tirar as dele.

"Eu só namorava elas porque eram bonitas, mas se passava pouco tempo até eu as compara com você... e via que nada se igualava a ti. Quando estava no exército eu apenas entendi o que aquilo significava. Eu não queria elas de verdade, eu só queria uma substituta para você." Suspirou. Sabia que era errado usar as pessoas assim, mas é um quadro claro de heterossexualidade compulsória que passou.

O silêncio voltou a pairar sobre o cômodo que agora era iluminado pela meia-luz fraca do abajur. Zhan Zhao parou de chorar e o baque da declaração havia parcialmente passado, mesmo estando um pouco atordoado ainda, já conseguia pensar. Bai YuTang era paciente, esperou Zhao ter alguma ação, continuou abraçado a ele, sentindo o doce cheiro do shampoo em seus cabelos. Por hora aquilo já estava de bom grado.

"Eu também- Eu também te amo. Eu também te amo e sempre te amei." Zhao quebrou a onda silenciosa repentinamente. Apenas fez aquelas palavras deslisarem de sua boca como jamais imaginou que faria. "Desde que tínhamos treze anos. Eu te amo cada dia mais, mesmo sem querer, mesmo sem perceber. Você causou isso em mim." Um peso tirado de suas costas. Imensurável o alívio que seu peito obteve causado por simples frases, uma simples exposição de fatos.

"Gato, por que não me disse antes?" Antes de falar Bai YuTang tinha a boca semi-aberta em espanto. "Por que não me disse no ensino médio? Ou até mesmo no ensino fundamental ou na faculdade? Poderíamos ter aproveitado tão bem esse tempo." Zhan Zhao ainda tinha o rosto enfiado entre o peito de YuTang e a tirou de lá para olhar para Bai.

"Eu tinha medo."

"Medo de quê?

"Medo de você ter nojo de mim, medo de você nunca mais querer olhar na minha cara. Muitos medos." Bai YuTang arregalou os olhos, balançando bruscamente a cabeça. 

Tirou a mão dos fios de cabelo de Zhan Zhao e encaixou entre o pescoço e rosto, passando o polegar pela pele macia da bochecha. Observou cada detalhe do rosto sendo iluminado pela luz amarelada, pensando 'por quanta coisa esse gato passou por mim?' e quanto mais pensava mais irreal se tornava para si.

Eles mantiveram uma troca de olhares, pareciam que se comunicavam pelas pupilas levemente dilatadas. Para Bai YuTang, os olhos de Zhan Zhao eram os mais lindos da terra, poderia passar horas e horas apenas admirando cada detalhe do olhar de Zhao. De repente a mão rodeou a nuca de Zhan Zhao. Os dois juntaram os lábios em um selar. Foi repentino. Tanto que Zhan Zhao não demonstrou reação por segundos, mas lentamente se acalmou e levou o beijo adiante. Se conhecendo. Uma sensação gélida cruzou sua barriga quando YuTang modiscou levemente o seu lábio inferior. Querendo ou não aquele também era seu descobrimento.

Ele cruzou a linha. Cruzou de forma brusca, mas gentil. Finalmente não precisava mais sentir medo de ultrapassar, pois YuTang ultrapassou antes. Pela primeira vez se sentiu feliz em ser vencido em uma de suas competições diária.

Os lábios formaram uma sincronia incrível enquanto se moviam, era, realmente, uma áurea delicada. Um se moldava ao outro de forma tão natural que parecia que era comum entre eles e que faziam aquilo todos os dias.

Eles estavam se sentindo bem naquele quarto mal iluminado. Os dentes bateram em algum momento e eles riram da idiotice, risadas muito satisfatórias de se ouvir que ecoaram pelo quarto. 

"Gato."

"Hm."

"Foi o seu primeiro beijo?"

"...por que quer saber?

"Curiosidade."

"A curiosidade matou o rato."

"Gato morto!" Bai YuTang forjou uma indignação e deu um peteleco ao meio da testa de Zhan Zhao.

"Isso dói, rato!" Não doía, mas Zhan Zhao quis levar a atuação á diante.

Depois de algum beijos, risadas e abraços, os dois dormiram sentindo o calor um do outro. Zhan Zhao era rodeado firmemente pelos braços fortes de YuTang. No fundo ele pedia para os céus que não fosse um sonho, porque ali era o lugar mais seguro para estar, entre os braços de YuTang sentindo o seu calor e sua respiração leve bater contra a nuca.


End file.
